stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Funghi
De Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi is de pizzeria van Doctor Magnus. Funghi wil zeggen dat vooral de pizza's á la Funghi met bospaddestoelen, een specialiteit zijn. Verder is de "Fantasia á la Alberto" erg geliefd (laat de fantasie van de chef-kok spreken)Deze sfeervolle en royale eetgelegenheid is tamelijk groot. Ze is gelegen in de wijk Tinge in Wikistad. Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi werkt samen met Wereldnivant. De pizzeria maakt onderdeel uit van het bedrijf Contra, maar de eetgelegenheid blijft relatief autonoom, en mag haar eigen beslissingen nemen binnen het concern en er zelfs, op ieder moment, uitstappen als zij dat wil. Producten waar de pizza's van gemaakt worden, worden door Libertas Farming B.V. geleverd, eveneens een bedrijf van Contra. De pizzeria werd door Dr. Magnus opgericht op 3 augustus '74, in navolging op zijn succes met de Bistro di Magnus-keten. De grande opening volgde in '75: het restaurant was open voor publiek en een instant succes. Deze eetgelegenheid staat bekend haar lage prijzen, die ondanks de bekendheid laag zijn gehouden. Wie maakt u pizza? thumb|right|Chef-kok [[Alberto Magnus]] thumb|left|250px|Dr. Magnus's hippie volkswagen, waar hij mee rijdt op zon- en feestdagen, en reclame mee maakt voor zijn restaurant Doctor Magnus en zijn zonen maken de heerlijkste pizza's. De chef-kok van het restaurant is de bekende Alberto Magnus. De pizza's zijn erg geliefd onder de Libertanen. Ze staan bekend om hun omvang: de pizza "Bambini", voor de kinderen, is al even groot als een normale in een andere pizzeria. Dat heeft geen invloed op prijs of smaak, en als u de pizza niet op kunt: u krijgt hem in een doggybag mee naar huis, en koud zijn ze nog altijd zeer smakelijk! Openingstijden De openingstijden? Welnu, vanaf 7.00 uur in de ochtend kunt u al voor een (bespottelijk goedkoop!) ontbijtje naar keuze langskomen. Vaak ontbijten studenten er in de ochtend. Tussen 12.00 en 16.00 is de Pizzaria gesloten, maar is vervolgens weer open tot 00.00. Speciale eisen? Speciale eisen? U kunt altijd bij Doctor Magnus terecht! Bent u Islamitisch? Wij maken u een "halal" pizza! Bent u een vegetarier? Wij regelen u een vleesvervanger! Bent u allergisch voor een bepaald ingredient (welk dan ook!) wij regelen het voor u, we zorgen dat het niet op u pizza komt. Wel graag vooraf melden! Sfeer [[Bestand:Dr. Magnus.jpg|thumb|250px|Doctor Magnus himself waakt over de kwaliteit van voedsel en sfeer]] In de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi heerst een romantische sfeer. Diner bij kaarslicht? Een aanzoek, een romantisch diner voor twee? Hier is uw ideale locatie. Maar ook: onbeperkt buffelen op het wekelijkse "lopende buffet". Zalen zijn vooraf af te huren voor bijzondere aangelegenheden als bruiloften, familie bijeenkomsten en wat al niet meer. Kosten De kosten zijn niet erg hoog, wanneer het gewoon eten betreft. Een pizza koopt men al vanaf µ15,- en vandaar gaan de prijzen omhoof tot maximaal µ45,- (hangt af van wat er op komt en hoe rijk de pizza is belegt). Een pizza bambina (voor de kleinere kinderen) kost nooit meer dan µ10,-. Afhaalpizza's kosten slechts de helft van de pizza's die in het restaurant zelf genuttigd worden. De prijzen voor dranken varieren. Een Irish Coffee of een Dokkumer Koffie is bijv. duurder dan een gewone koffie of een cappuchino. De wijnen komen vanaf minimaal µ45,- per fles. 200px|left|thumb|Een fles [[Libertaanse Rode Wijn, de duurste wijn die men serveert]] Vanaf daar loopt de prijs omhoog to maximaal µ900,- de fles. De duurste wijn op dit ogenblik kost µ595,-. De prijs per glas wijn is weer afhankelijk van de prijs per fles. Voor een glas (goedgevuld) telt u 1\6 van de prijs per fles neer. Alternatief menu Hoewel een pizza''ria natuurlijk vooral wordt bezocht vanwege haar ''pizza's, kunt u de Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi natuurlijk beschouwen als een traditioneel Italiaans restaurant. Dat houdt in dat er ook gerechten als lasagna, macaroni en spaghetti worden geserveerd. Voor elk van deze gerechten zijn er tenminste 5 variaties mogelijk, en deze zijn op de menulijst vermeld. Verder zijn er nog spareribs(licht, medium of spicy), vis (diverse soorten, gebakken, gestoofd, gerookt, gekookt) en diverse soorten vlees en gevogelte. Soep kan als voorafje worden besteld, altijd tenminste keuze uit drie soepen plus een soep van de dag. Tussen de gangen door kan stokbrood worden besteld, dit wordt warm uit de oven geserveerd met kruidenboter. Carpaccio en hartige taart behoort ook tot de opties: deze worden koud geserveerd. Hoe gaar wilt u uw vlees? Ook hier weer geldt: de keuze is geheel aan u. Raw, medium rare en well-done (rauw, half rauw en goed gegaard) zijn de keuze mogelijkheden met betrekking tot de prijs. Dranken Diverse wijnen worden geserveerd. Dit varieerd van de goedkopere huiswijnen en landwijnen, tot de luxere geimporteerde wijnen. De nadruk ligt op Italiaanse wijnen, maar er worden ook oude Libertaanse wijnen (met name de Libertaanse Rode Wijn) geserveerd, Franse wijnen en Zuid-Afrikaanse droge wijnen. Diverse soorten alcholische dranken zijn te bestellen, diverse soorten koffie, thee, bier en frisdranken. Natuurlijk behoren jus d'Orange, en water (varierend van gekoeld kraanwater tot Chaudfontaine of spa) ook tot de opties. Categorie:Restaurant Categorie:Tinge Categorie:Bedrijf